jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart World Pet Playground
JumpStart World Pet Playground is a game released by Knowledge Adventure circa 2006. It focuses on teaching various skills for kindergarten through 2nd grade. The disc for JumpStart World Pet Playground launches a demo version, and the full version must be purchased. The game was included in certain 4-disc releases of JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten, JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade, and JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade. Characters *Frankie *Eleanor *CJ *Hopsalot *Trixie *Kisha Gameplay The player can choose from one of six avatars at the sign-in screen. Then the player explores by moving their avatar around with the arrow keys. The player can click on characters to hear them speak and get tips about how to play. There are two main locations: the Learning Arcade, and the Pet Adoption House. At the Learning Arcade, the player can play activities to learn skills and earn gems. At the Pet Adoption House, the player can spend their gems to buy pets and pet items. Activities *'Icebreaker' - The player controls a boat with the arrow keys. The player must move the boat into certain icebergs to break them. The icebergs have pictures on them, and the instructions specify which pictures the player must look for. The player must avoid wrong icebergs, as well as obstacles such as rocks, whales, and storm clouds. *'Cargo Catch' - The player must move a mine crate back and forth to catch falling crates. The crates have words on them, and the player must only catch the crates with words that fit the clue. *'Book Bounding' - The player must move a book with the arrow keys and pick up pages with the spacebar. Each page has a word on it, and the instructions specify which words the player must collect. *'Bubbles' - The player is given a word and instructed to spell words that rhyme with the given word. Bubbles will float around in the water, and each bubble has a letter in it. The player must click on the bubbles to spell out a word. When the player clicks on a bubble, that letter will appear on the sandcastle. Once the player thinks they have correctly spelled a word, they must click on the green check mark button on the sandcastle to submit their answer. *'Highrise' - The player take turns with Frankie clicking on windows in a house to reveal pictures. The player must click on 2 windows, and decide if the pictures are part of a matching pair. Then they must click on the thumbs up button or the thumbs down button to answer. If they player finds a match, they get to go again. If not, Frankie will get a turn instead. The player with the most matches at the end of the game wins. *'Number Drop' - Pods with math problems will fall from the sky. The player must enter the answers to the math problems before the pods reach the bottom of the screen. The player can either enter numbers with the keyboard, or click on the numbers on the Number Blaster. If the answer is correct, the Number Blaster zaps the pod. The player gains points for every pod zapped, and loses points for every pod that gets through. The player must zap a certain number of pods to win. Gallery Screenshots petp sign in.png|The sign-in screen petp learning arcade.png|The Learning Arcade (outside) petp inside learning arcade.png|The Learning Arcade (inside) petp pet adoption house.png|The Pet Adoption House (outside) petp inside adoption house.png|The Pet Adoption House (inside) petp friendship park.png|Friendship Park petp bubbles.png|''Bubbles'' activity petp number drop.png|''Number Drop'' activity Videos JumpStart World Pet Playground intro Category:Games Category:JumpStart World Pet Playground Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:2006 Releases Category:Kindergarten Products Category:First Grade Products Category:Second Grade Products